Sad Love Story
by kawaiineko139
Summary: Im sorry about the ending..please read and review..onegai..


Sad Love Story

**Sad Love Story**

I had three friends. Natsume, Luna, Mikan.  
Natsume was chased by all the girls in our high school.  
Luna was one of those popular girls. Cheerleader, sexy, and stylish.  
Mikan was just one of those plain and average girls.  
Luna and Mikan were both totally crazy over Natsume.  
Luna didn't have to do anything to attract Natsume.  
For she was already attractive enough.  
Mikan on the other hand, showered Natsume which love and care.  
Mikan wasn't ugly at all.  
In fact, she looked sweet and pleasant.  
But she wasn't a cheerleader, she didn't were spaghetti-straps or tubes.  
So like everyone expected, Natsume chose Luna.  
For Mikan was just one ordinary and plain girl.  
While Luna was labeled as the cool and attractive type.

Natsume always insulted Mikan.

Telling her what a 'Plain Jane' she was.  
And how dumb she looked.  
This obviously made Mikan feel so hurt and useless.  
That's life. Mikan never gave up though.  
She wanted to prove something to Natsume.  
She wanted to prove that looks aren't everything.  
She studied hard, really hard.  
She became the top girl, and all the guys who once ignored her, chased her.

But she never forgot Natsume.  
Everyday, she put pink cherry blossoms in Natsume's desk. For this was his favorite.  
Always with the same words  
'I care for you, and I always will'  
because she knew that Natsume was facing a hard time.  
Natsume then began to realize.  
How dumb he had been.  
His beloved girlfriend, Luna,  
Was flirting with other guys.  
He regretted for choosing the wrong girl.

Natsume broke up with Luna later.  
For she had found a wealthier guy.  
Natsume felt so cheated, stupid and dumb.  
He went to look for Mikan, after his mission, with his right arm bleeding heavily.  
He knelt on his knees, and said.  
"Mikan, please forgive me. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
Mikan rejected him, much to everyone's surprise.  
She only uttered these words.  
"You've suffered a great loss, so I don't want you to face another one"

Natsume felt disappointed.  
He didn't understand a word that she said to him.  
But they became good friends.  
Did everything together, but arguing most of the time of course.  
Natsume began to change into someone better.  
Because Mikan showered him with the love he never experienced before.  
His ex-girlfriend had never treated him that way.  
She just accepted him for his looks.  
But Mikan accepted him for himself.  
She changed him.  
Mikan continued putting a pink cherry blossom into his desk everyday,  
with the same words. She never forgot.

One day, Mikan didn't turn up in school.  
She didn't come for a week.  
At first, Natsume thought that she was on a vacation with her family.  
Because she told him that she would be going Hawaii with them.  
But, one day, He received a call from the Hospital.  
Saying that Mikan was about to die.  
She had been suffering from her Alice and her life span.  
But Mikan forbid them from telling him.  
Because she didn't want Natsume to worry about her.  
But now that she was about to die.  
She wanted to see Natsume, one last time.  
Natsume rushed to the hospital.  
When he saw how weak Mikan was.  
Tears began rushing down his cheeks.  
He whispered.  
"Why the hell didn't you tell me earlier? Why did you hide this from me?"  
She looked at him, and smiled weakly at him.

"When I said that I didn't want you to suffer from facing another loss, I meant this. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry. I wanted to spend my last days with you cheerfully." Natsume looked at her.  
"You can't leave me!" he said.  
"What will I be without you?" he added.  
"You'll be who you are now. I will always be there by your side. Never forget that. Cherish those times. Live life happily, and one more thing."

"Yes?" he answered as he hugged her tightly.

"I love you" And she died. Natsume's tears never failed to stop from flowing in his crimson orbs.

He still couldn't accept Mikan's death.  
He had only spent a month with Mikan.

A month, But Mikan changed his life in a way.  
A way that no one could ever explain. He regretted.  
But he knew that Mikan would always be keeping an eye on him from Heaven.

Sometimes we just don't appreciate those people who really care for us.  
Until they leave us. Until we lose them. Then we regret.  
Outer beauty doesn't matter; it's the inner one that counts.  
It's better to tell someone how much you love them.  
Rather than to not tell them and lose them without telling them.  
You'll regret Love is. When we fight till the very last minute.  
Just to show and tell someone how much we love them.


End file.
